Mistakes Can't Be Taken Back
by soICONICx
Summary: Eve/Miz couple.  It all started out when they made the BIGGEST mistakes of their lives. Now that they're in eachother's lives, how will life turn out for them?


**- Mistakes Can't Be Taken Back**

**-Chapter 1**

**Eve's POV :**

How could I resist the sweet smell of his breath, his clothes... him in general. I made one HUGE mistake I regret. That one HUGE mistake was falling in love with Mike Mizanin...

*** 2 days earlier***

A huge party was being thrown tonight by Chris Jericho at his house. Of course i'm gonna go, since the stupid sluts Brie and Nikki Bella were gonna be there. Time for some PAYBACK. As I was walking into Chris's house, the hottest guy in all of the WWE came up to me. "Hey Eve! Lookin' good tonight!" Mike said with a big, huge, sexy smile. "Thanks Mike! You're not so bad looking yourself!" I smiled back. "I'm always good looking!" He joked. "Ha-Ha-Ha, Very Funny." I said sarcastically. "Lets go get some drinks." Mike took my hand and lead me over to the bar. I got a few shots and drank them as fast as I could. Okay, I had more than a few. Probably about 25 or so... This is when I blanked out. Next thing I knew, I was at Mike's house, laying next to him on his bed...

**Mike's POV :**

I had NO IDEA what the hell just happened. One moment we were at the party, the next we we're downstairs in my living room, and then somehow we got upstairs into my bed. "What the hell?" I heard Eve say in a loud voice. "Yeah, i'm thinking that too..." I said, agreeing with her. This was DEFINATELY a ' What The Hell' moment. I sat up and put my hands over my face. _What did I just do?_ I thought. _ugh, what the fuck was I thinking. Yeah, she's REALLY hot and a really nice girl... but I vowed to stay single after I dated the whore Maryse... _Eve noticed me and she sat up too. "You're thinking about how you screwed up too, huh." Eve was right. I was, because I did screw up last night. More like I screwed Eve.. "Yeah. Do you read minds or something?" "No, I read facial expressions though.." Eve got up and put on her clothes. "Get up! Time to go work out." "Uh, excuse me? Working out? Like at a gym?" Eve sighed. " Yes Mike. We're gonna go work out.. at a gym... before we have to go to work.. smart one..." "Fine then.." I got up and got ready. When I came back out, Eve was gone. My phone started beeping. I looked at my phone to see a text message from Eve.

_Hey, I went home to go get ready. You better meet me at the gym in 30 minutes or i'll come hunting for you... (:_

_love ya! 3_

I sighed. I went to pack my gym bag and headed off to the gym.

**Eve's POV :**

I waited at the gym for Mike. _His ass better hurry up! He has 2 minutes to get here! _2 minutes went by, so I got up. Right then, is when he walked through the gym door... of course... with mcdonnalds. Ugh, he was the biggest pig i've seen i'n my entire life, but somehow he was my best friend. "Sorry, I was starving! Let me finish this.." He sat down at a table and ate. And he ate. AND HE ATE. When he was finally done, he threw his stuff away and got up. "Okay, what are we gonna do... Lift some weights?" "No, smart mouth.. We're gonna play some VOLLEYBALL!" I smiled really big. His face went from cocky to 'huh? repeat that again?'. "Huh?" "I didn't stutter... Lets go!" I grabbed his hand and lead him to the volleyball court...

**Mike's POV :**

What the fuck was she thinking? Me playing Volleyball? HELL TO THE NO! She dragged me to the volleyball court. She went over and grabbed the ball. "You stand over here and i'll go over there. You hit the ball when I serve it. Got it?" ugh, she was talking to me like I was a retard. "Eve, i'm smart okay? I got it..." "I'm not so sure about that Mike..." She laughed and went over to the other side of the net. "You want me to go easy on you Mike?" "Nahh... I got it!" How was she gonna beat me at the easiet sport ever? "Okay then... You asked for it." She threw the ball right up into the air and SPIKED it as hard as she could. When it came towards me, It smacked me right in the middle of my forehead.


End file.
